The instant invention relates generally to animal food dispensing devices and more specifically it relates to an automatic pet feeder.
Numerous animal food dispensing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to supply constant quantities of food and water to animals. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,360 to Foster; 4,089,300 to Keen et al.; 4,733,634 to Hooser and 4,841,913 to Forrer all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.